The present invention generally relates to hole diggers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manually operated hole diggers for making post holes.
There are two main types of hole diggers for making post holes in the ground. The first is a powered type. The powered type are powered by a power source and usually have an auger type bit which rotates into the ground. The power type usually makes an easy task of drilling a hole and removes the dirt and rock from the hole. The powered type are usually expensive and require some sort of fossil fuel. The expense can be prohibitive due to the planned number of uses. The fossil fuel is hazardous and can be messy to use. Most manually operated hole diggers are of a two blade clamping style. There is a handle attached to each of the blades. The blades are pivotally connected together. The blades are driven into the ground by holding the handles parallel and striking the ground with the tips of the blades. The user then pulls the handles away from each other, which forces the blades to move towards each other. As the blades move towards each other, they collect dirt at a depth of however far the blades have impacted the ground. The user must hold the handles away from each other under tension in order not to release the ground collected between the blades. This type of hole digger is very inefficient and requires a great amount of energy expended by the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide manually operated hole digger which reduces the effort of the user to make a hole.